I Lost her,But I gained you
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Numbuh 1 just broke up with lizzie and he says he dosent need a girlfriend but what happens when she sees him with numbuh 5? R&R15 34 286
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the knd...

The Team had just gotten back from a mission,Everyone was stressed because all the villians started attacking them at once.Numbuh 2 went to work on a project,Numbuh 4 went to punch stuff 0.o,Numbuh 3 went to play with her rainbow monkeys,numbuh 5 went to her room and Numbuh 1 went to go to sleep in his room. when numbuh 1 got to his bedroom lizzie was there.

"Hiya nigie! whats new?"

"Lizzie can you go please? i had a really tough day"

"But Nigel we have a date tonight!"

"Lizzie we never had a date tonight!"

"Well we can make one!"

"Lizzie can we talk?"

"Sure nigel"

"Well lately i have been on alot of missions lately and you keep showing up its not safe!"

"Thats why i met you in your room!"

"Lizzie! what did my team and myself tell you about coming in without asking!"

"Im sorry it wont happen again"

"Your right because Lizzie it wont my team needs me and i just dont have time for a gilfriend now lizzie im sorry but its over"

"Nigel uno how could you do this to me!" Lizzie said while crying as she left

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now around 11pm numbuhs 2,3,4, had already went to bed (Or to there rooms to do there own thing...) so numbuh 1 and 5 were sitting on the couch (Love seat to be exact )

"Numbuh 5"

"What numbuh 1?"

"Today i broke up with lizzie"

"Good you can do better then her numbuh 5 knows it and you do to!"

"Im kind of happy about it yet im kind of upset because what will i do now with all my free time?"

"Work and hang out with your friends" Numbuh 5 said with a yawn

"Tired? are you?"

"Yeah i guess numbuh 5 is going to bed"

"Um...Numbuh 5? can i ask you a question kinda more a favor?"

"Its kinda late and i need someone to talk to will you let me sleep in your room on the floor?"

"Yeah numbuh 1 you can"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys thats chapter 1 I swear to you nothing happened that night! 


	2. This is the start of something new

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND...although i do wonder what operation girlfriend will be about. 

The next morning was no different from any other,Numbuh 1 told the others that he had broken up with lizzie and they asked him if he was ok which surprisingly (sp?) he was.So numbuh's 1,2,4, went to play the yipper video game in um...who evers room or whatever room they play games in.

"So Numbuh 1 what ya gonna do today" Numbuh 4 asked him

"I dunno guys maybe i'll just do some work today" Numbuh 1 replied

"That sounds soooo fun!" Numbuh 2 said in a sarcastic tone

At this point Numbuh 5 walked in the room,She had been talking to numbuh 3 for awhile and then she got bored so she decided that since it was around 3pm her and numbuh 1 could go for a walk and maybe hang out,Now numbuh 5 would hang out with numbuh 2 and 4 but they were just to imature for her taste (sorry 2 and 4 fans ill make it up to you later) But numbuh 1 was someone that she had always cared for and felt like she could talk to.

"Hey Numbuh 1 Numbuh 5 is goin for a walk ya wanna come?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Sure numbuh 5,Numbuh's 2 and 4 you can play without me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So numbuh 5 where did you want to go?"

"I guess we could take a walk in the park"

"Ok numbuh 5"

"So numbuh 1 can i ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot numbuh 5" (Lol i love that word SHOOT...SHOOT...SHOOT...ok stoping now)

"Exactly why did you break up with Lizzie,Numbuh 5 knows you let out some details"

"Well she was being a annoying and bothering missions"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the treehouse) (Come on it would be boring if numbuhs 2,3,4, werent in it!)

(Numbuh 2 on the phone)

"Uh...Huh?"

"Ok...Sure?"

"I cant belive your asking me"

"Well im surprised your being nice"

"Um...Yeah i know i shouldent get used to it"

"5 minites ok"

(Hangs up the phone)

"Guys I"ll see you later i have a date with numbuh 86"

So now it was just Numbuh 3 and 4 in the treehouse ALONE! to do only god knows what! Only time will tell what they will do! and that time is like in 3...2...1...

"So wally? whatcha wanna do?"

"Something i have been wanting to do forever!"

"Yeeeessssss wally?"

"Watch wrestling ALONE! on our big screen tv! with surround sound!"

"00" (Shocked face)

"Whats wrong with you numbuh 3?"

"00"(Shocked face)

"What stop giving me that face!"

"Whatever wally! I will be in the kitchen!"

"Can ya get me a soda?"

"NO!"

"Whats her problem...Cruddy girls."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the park around 5:43pm)

"Numbuh 5"

"Yeah numbuh ?"

"I wasent completly honest with you about why i broke up with Lizzie well i was but only half,The other reason Is I am in love with someone else."

"Yeah and why are you telling Numbuh 5 this numbuh 1?"

"Because I love you numbuh 5"

"Numbuh 1 Really,Well numbuh 5 loves you to."

Numbuh 1 an numbuh 5 had a passionate kiss while the sun was setting only slightly,while out of nowhere Lizzie comes walking through the park talking to herself (0.o crazy!) saying something about "Nigey...Broke My...Heart...never...going...live...without...him...must...get...back"...(Even Crazier!) When Lizzie saw this She was really mad.

"Nigel whats going on here?"

"My life Lizzie!"

"I thought you said you dident need a girlfriend because its getting in the way of missions!"

"Well i can make this work because she is in my sector! and is more understanding then you!"

"So does this mean were over nigey?"

"Well duh! what more do i need to do,You saw me kiss another girl AFTER i broke up with you,What more do you need?"

"Well can we try again?"

"00" (Shocked face)

"Is that the face of a yes nigel?"

"It means no lizzie! He's with me now!"

"Come on numbuh 5 lets go home"

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT ABBY! IM WATCHING YOU I WOULDENT SLEEP TONIGHT CAUSE IM COMING FOR YOU!

00 Ok that was scary...What will happen next? Oh thanks to the reviers! Sorry abot the 00 they are supposed to be the shoked face with the keyboard but...they wont show up (Thank god for editing)


	3. Revenge,Discoveries and Unknown Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing...And im soooo happy! I found out that operation ZERO! has cree and chad in it! Happy squee!

Location: Numbuh 5's room Time: 7:31pm

That Night numbuh 5 went to bed REALLY! early around 7:30 after she took a bath,Baths were the way numbuh 5 kept her cool she was never one to be open about her fears so when she was nervous she took bubble baths She coudent belive that she told Lizzie off i mean she knew Lizzie was crazy enough to come after her. So that night numbuh 5 went to sleep very afraid,Now she would have slept in numbuh 1's room for her own safely but he was helping numbuh 362 on the moonbase and wouldent be back until after 2am.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Location: Numbuh 86's house Time: 7:43 Pm

(Some parts of this are true so if you dident see operation D.A.D.D.Y. skip this part because there is a big shocker on who numbuh 86"s dad is) 

Numbuh 2 was at numbuh 86's house he had plans on spending the night since her mom was out of town All they were going to do was watch some T.V. discuss some of the stupid villians.

"Yeah Numbuh 2 the toiletnator is kinda dumb he is the worst villian ever"

"Yeah numbuh 86 well the only villian stupider then him is Mr.Boss"

"Really? Whos that?"

"This really fat guy who always smokes a cigar!"

"I never heard of him!"

Numbuh 86's dad had just walked in from work,He was home alone with his daughter tonight because his wife was out of town and his son shawny went with his wife and his other son (I forget his name) Went to a sleepover

"MR.BOSS! TRYING TO ATTACK THE KND AGAIN ARE YOU?"

"What are you talking about this is my house!"

"Numbuh 86 mr.boss is your dad?"

"What he is not a villian he is my father!"

"NUMBUH 86 HE IS MY SECTORS BIGGEST ENEMY!"

"GET OUT MY HOUSE! NO KND KIDS ARE ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE!"

"WHAT DADDY HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?"

"Fanny your a KND? WHY DIDENT YOU TELL ME?"(Yes he really did say that) 

"I was Afraid you wouldent love me!" (Yes she really did say that) 

"Find KND brat i guess you can stay..."

"Awsome"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: KND tree house Time: 8:13 pm

Numbuh 4 was on the couch watching T.V. when outta no where numbuh 3 flops on the couch

"Numbuh 4 dont you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah"

"Then go ahead im waiting"

"Your blocking the T.V. Could you move!"

"NUMBUH 4 I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ME!"

"Nothing i cank think of"

"You win for now wally!"

Numbuh 3 leaves

"What the heck is she talking about...Girls I'll never understand them"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location numbuh 5's Room Time: 10:47 Pm

Numbuh 5 was almost asleep thinking to herself that lizzie wouldent do anything to her she was almost sound asleep Knowing that when she woke up numbuh 1 would be home and he could control her and keep her away,Just then numbuh 5 Heard footsteps in her dark room...

"Numbuh 1that you?"

"Sorry abby im not nigey but i bet you wish he was"

"Bitch you crazy!"

"Wait and see how crazy i can be"

Numbuh 5 turned on her lamp to get a better look at Lizzie who was holding a pocketknife

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFY! 


	4. To much Drama

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

Time: 11:57

Location: Numbuh 4's Room

"NUMBUH 4!"

"UH...Huh...wha..whats happening...are..we under...attack?

"Wally wake up! I can take it anymore!"

"Whats wrong numbuh 3?"

"Look Wally I know you like me DONT LIE! and I like you! so just say something wally!"

"Well Numbuh 3...Um...Kuki..at midnight its kind of forward but yes I do like you but can we please talk about this in the morning?"

"I guess Wally"

"Good,And please dont get me up at the crack of the dawn"

"Fine goodnight Wally hurry up and get up!"

"Yeah...Sure kuki

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Numbuh 5's room

Time: 12:07 am

Numbuh 5 and Lizzie have been throwing attacks at each other for about an hour belive it or not Lizzie is actually a good fighter when she wants to be,But numbuh 5 is refusing to let Lizzie win this not because she thinks she cant but because she is a KND operative she is one of the best if she dosent win then she would be letting everything she stands for down.

"Abby,Abby,Abby Stop trying to run from me because you know im going to get you"

"Lizzie I dont care if you have a knife or not im not afraid of you the only thing I think is that your a Crazy bitch!"

"And eventually you will stop fightig once you grow weak and then you can see just how crazy I Really am you should have Never Tried to take my Nigel from me by doing that you wished this opon yourself.

Numbuh 5 dident know what she was going to do,Lizzie was right she was growing weaker but she couldent lose so she thought she would try to do a move her sister taught her she dropped down to the floor to catch her breathe and Lizz came up to her with the knife,Numbuh 5 pushed her legs up and kicked her in the stomach and pulled herself up,Lizzie stabbed her in the hand and made her hand Bleed.

"Ouch!...Shit"

"Well I see i got you consider it a WARNING next time it will be worse"

And she left numbuh 5 on the floor of her bedroom bleeding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That following morning it was around 7:15 am Numbuh 5 was sitting on the couch with a cloth wrapped around her hand,Nubuh 2 came in the door around 7:30. (No nothing happened)

"Hey numbuh 5 why you up so early?"

"No reason just had to take care of my hand"

"Lemme see numbuh 5...NUMBUH 5! you can see the bone! we need to get you to the med lab,The best is in the moonbase!"

"Hey numbuh 4 glad your up! come on to the moonbase with me and numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 told him

"Wot happened" (Yes i spelled what like that purposely)

"Numbuh 5 thinks you should ask questions later and help her now!" Numbuh 5 said

"Ok Im coming!" Numuh 4 said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now around 8:30 numbuh 3 had gotten up and sat down to eat some rainbow munchies thinking she was the first one up she thought she would wait for the others. Just then numbuh 1 came in.

"Hey numbuh 1 where were you?"

"I was at the moonbase helping numbuh 362 with some paperwork"

"Well I think that everyone is asleep"

"So I owe the team an apology i was supposed to be home around 12-2 this morning i ran late"

"It's not your fault numbuh 1,Im still waiting for Wally to get up"

It was now around 9:00 and numbuh 2,4,5 came into the door

"NUMBUH 5 WHERE WERE YOU?"Numbuh 1 asked

"Well numbuh 1 she was at the moonbase hospital" Numbuh 2 told him

"Why?" Numbuh 1 asked again

"Because your crazy Ex stabbed me in the hand I needed stiches" Numbuh 5 added

"Tell us what happened numbuh 5" Numbuh 3 added

"Ok sit down and numbuh 5 will tell ya all the story" Numbuh 5 said 


	5. Its time for a break

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks everyone for the reviews oh and this goes out to 1/5 hunter i can take some well thought out flames but honestly you are really a jerk! if ya dont like it dont read it! most of all dont flame people because of the couple!

Anyways thanks to all of you who reviewed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And thats what happened" Numbuh 5 told them (I mean come on you already know what happened! )

"Wow numbuh 5 that is really awful" Numbuh 3 said

"Ok Numbuh 5 let me see how bad it is" Numbuh 1 told her

"Its not so bad now it was worse this morning" Numbuh 5 said

"Numbuh 5 you know I feel like this is all my fault right?" Numbuh 1 told her

"Numbuh 1 is aint cha fault" Numbuh 5 told him

"Yeah,But I should have been there i was to involved in my work" Numbuh 1 told her

"But numbuh 1 when I went to th base they found this pill that im taking that will make it better faster" Numbuh 5 told him

"Whatever you say numbuh 5 lets all go to bed its been a rough day" Numbuh 1 told them

"Um...Numbuh 1 its only 10:00 am we still have missions to go on" Numbuh 2 reminded him

"Well you guys can go I'll stay here with numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 said

"Whatever you say cheif!" Numbuh 3 said -  
It was now around 7 pm when numbuhs 2,3,4, came bcak from there mission

"Hey numbuh 5 wheres numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked her

"Why would numbuh 5 know where he is?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Because well um...you guys were here ALONE! all day" Numbuh 2 said

"You are suck a sick minded bad joke telling pervert!" Numbuh 5 told him

"Thanks...HEY WAIT A MINITE!" Numbuh 2 yelled

At this point numbuh 1 came in

"Guys we have all been stressed out so were all taking a 1 week vacation um...SOMEWHERE!" Numbuh 1 said 


	6. Were Leaving Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Side note: For all of you who saw Z.E.R.O. Nigel and the DC are cousins Muahahahahahahah I was laughing so hard at that

"So team where does everyone wanna go?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Somewhere away from here ANYWHERE" Numbuh 5 said

"How about to the rainbow monkey hotel?" Numbuh 3 suggested

"Um...How about not!" Numbuh 4 told her

"We could go to the wrestling match just outside town and spend the night" Numbuh 4 added in

"Or We could go on a road trip in a regular RV and stop at hotels and other sectors as we go and maybe visit a beach or 3 while were there" Numbuh 2 added

"Numbuh 5 thinks thats a good idea" Numbuh 5 said

"Ok so everyone agrees that were going to do that?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Yes" Everyone else said

"Ok team here's your assignments Numbuh 2 call the RV rental Numbuh 4 pack some fun stuff to do Numbuh 3 and 5 go pack now Meanwhile I'll alert the Moonbase telling them we will be gone but we will be stopping at other bases to check In along the way" Numbuh 1 said

-  
Meanwhile Outside the treehouse Lizzie was Spying on them

"So thats what there doing huh? Going on a vacation Just so little abby dosent have to worry about me" Lizzie said to herself

"Well What they dont Know Is I'll Climb In there Spare Tire Thingy In the back and when they least expect it I'll get Abby" Lizzie said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I forget what the things called...Tell me if anyone seems Outta character Ok? I'll Fix it.

R&R? 


	7. Were On our way!

Disclamer: I own nothing

The next mroning everything was going fine well for the boys The girls decided to Talk to each other Last Night Instead Of packing So Numbuh 5 who was pretty Much Better thanks to the KND lab (The KND scientists do great work) So Now Numbuh's 3 and 5 were getting ready while Numbuh 1 was yelling at them for not being prepared.

Numbuh 2 was putting something on the RV to make it fly...Cause we all know how he is and then went to call numbuh 86 to tell her he was leaving while Numbuh 4 was packing everything Humanly possible which lead to Getting a lecture from numbuh 1 completly opposite to the girls he got one because he tried packing to much

"Alright Is everyone Ready?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Yeah Numbuh 5 is ready but where are we going?" Numbuh 5 asked

"I dont actually Know since Numbuh 2 will be doing most of the driving and possibly flying" Numbuh 1 told them "Yeah I can Pretty Much Drive or fly you anywhere so guys...Where to First? and How long will It take us to get there?" Numbuh 2 asked "RAINBOW MONKEY HOTEL THEY HAVE A POOL AND EVERYTHING EVEN A THEME PARK!" Numbuh 3 said

"No way!" Numbuh 4 yelled

"Numbuh 4 she called it thats are first stop" Numbuh 5 told him

"Alright so where we sleeping Since it takes us...How many days now?" Numbuh 4 asked

"3 days there are 2 rooms which we should be good with that since someone is always driving or flying" Numbuh 1 told him

"So who's bunking with who?" Numbuh 4 asked

"Wouldent It Only make sense for me and Numbuh 3 to bunk since were both girls?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Um...No Because that would mean 2 guys would be sharing a bed" Numbuh 1 said

"So?" Said Numbuh's 3 and 5

"Ugh...Guys dont share beds with eachother after the age of 6 its like an unwritten Rule!" Numbuh 2 said while Driving

"Ugh...Fine then Numbuh 4 and 3 can share a room and me and Numbuh 1 can and Numbuh 2 you can take the couch In here ok?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Yeah Unless you have a problem with girls" Numbuh 3 said

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Numbuh 4 yelled

"Because you never told me what you were gonna tell me" Numbuuh 3 said

"Later after all were bunking together" Numbuh 4 said

"Promise?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Fine" Numbuh 4 said

"Everyone its 11:00 am so lets all rest before we get to the hotel" Numbuh 1 suggested

"Alright I'll be driving" Numbuh 2 said

-  
(Meanwhile)

"Ok Now would be the perfect time to get abby! just as soon as I get outta here...Man I need air It stinks in here...CRAP THE ZIPPERS STUCK!" Lizzie yelled 


	8. Were here!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

During the day there wasent that much talking Numbuh 2 called Numbuh 86 on his Cellphone while driving (Man we get fined for that)while Numbuh 5 read her magazine Numbuh 1 was on his laptop doing work (Who would have guessed? )  
Meanwhile in the other room 3 and 4 were talking

"Wally I'm bored talk to me some more PLEASE!" Numbuh 3 said

"Fine what do you wanna talkabout?" Numbuh 4 said

"Your life story tell me about it...PLEASE?" Numbuh 3 said

"Urg..Fine well since you know where I was born how about when I came here?" Numbuh 4 said

"OK" Numbuh 3 said

"Well when I came here I never thought I would be a KND operative EVER and I was here for about 1 week and I guess the KND operavtives at the moonbase saw me and I was offered In" Numbuh 4 said

"Oh..thats neat now WHAT WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME?" Numbuh 3 yelled

"Oh I was gonna say that-" Numbuh 4 started to say only to get cut off

"WERE HERE!" Numbuh 2 yelled 


	9. Checking in and getting Roomates

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I looking back at my typing from a year ago I GOT BETTER! YAY!

"Yay Wally were finally here come on lets go!" Numbuh 3 said to him and ran out of the room

"You just HAD to do that dident you?" Numbuh 4 asked

"Do what?" Numbuh 2 replied

"Get here NOW of all times when I was going to tell kuki!" Numbuh 4 quickly replied

"Tell Kuki what?...Oh wait you dont mean tell kuki THAT! do you?" Numbuh 2 responded

"Yes thats what I mean!" Numbuh 4 said

"NO WAY! wait until I tell Numbuh 1" Numbuh 2 said

"YOU BETTER NOT GET HIM INVOLVED!" Numbuh 4 yelled chasing numbuh 2 off the RV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With EVERYONE at the lobby)

"Alright guys we got 2 rooms" Numbuh 1 said

"Let me guess Me Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 get one room while you and numbuh 5 get the other!" Numbuh 2 said laughing

"NO!" Numbuh 1 said annoyed

"Then how are we bunking THIS TIME!" Wally asked

"Girls in 1 room boys in the other!" Numbuh 1 said

"But-But-I wont feel safe in a room with no guys around!" Numbuh 3 said

"But numbuh 3 you sleep in a room by yourself at the treehouse" Numbuh 5 reminded her

"But thats because I know we have 3 boys with us" Numbuh 3 said

"But we can fight just as good as the boys!" Numbuh 5 said

"But still I'd feel more safe with one of the guys" Numbuh 3 said

"How about you share a room with numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 said smirking at Wally

"OKAY!!!!!!!" Numbuh 3 said happily running to the room upstairs

"Lemme guess you were talking to Numbuh 2" Numbuh 4 asked

"Yup! and this is your chance to do it!" Numbuh 1 said to his friend

"So Numbuh 5 that means you and Me and your Boyfriend are bunking together" Numbuh 2 said laughing

"Well I guess we can make it work I'll take the bed one of you can take the chair and the other can sleep On the floor" Numbuh 5 said laughing

"Well Can we at least SIT on the bed" Numbuh 1 asked her

"I guess you can" Numbuh 5 said

"Then come on numbuh's 3 and 4 are already up there!" Numbuh 1 said ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Guys heres ANOTHER chapter! hope you enjoy cause things are gonna get good! 


	10. Kisses Yipper and more surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Announcement: Holy shit guys! I havent updated this since 5 or 6 months ago! I took off of school today so I guess I'll make it up to you guys and write it now.

(With Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5)

"So now what are we gonna do? I've got nothing planned at all!" Numbuh 2 told his friends

"Numbuh 5 was thinking about going to the SPA with Numbuh 3 later" Numbuh 5 told them

"How about the arcade? dont they have the new yipper game out?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 2

"Yeah they do! so while the girls are out on a SPA day were going to the arcade and have a boys day?" Numbuh 2 asked his leader

"Yeah it sounds fun! lets unpack then go and ask numbuh 4 if he's coming" Numbuh 1 told him

"Numbuh 5 is gonna get Numbuh 3 so wait up" Numbuh 5 said as all 3 of them left and locked there door

-  
(With Numbuh 3 and 4)

"Hurry up Kuki! I wanna see what everyone has planned for today!" Numbuh 4 yelled at Kuki

"Alright Alright! Just let me unpack my last suitcase" Numbuh 3 told him as she started taking out 4 rainbow monkeys

"Is that suitcase full of rainbow monkeys?" Numbuh 4 asked her

"Urm...Maybe" Numbuh 3 said giggling

"Well seriously hurry up!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he started helping her unpack

"Ya see Numbuh 4 now that your helping me unpack the suitcase will be unpacked faster!" Numbuh 3 said in a happy tone

"Yeah I know thats why I'm helping you" Numbuh 4 told her as he started taking more out

"So Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 3 asked

"What?" Numbuh 4 answered her

"What were you gonna tell me when Numbuh 2 came to get us?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Oh yeah that I was gonna say...Never mind" Numbuh 4 told her

"No go ahead I REALLY wanna know!" Numbuh 3 replied

"Alright fine I was gonna tell you that I Like--" Numbuh 4 said only to be inturupted by the knocking door

"DARNIT!" Numbuh 4 yelled as numbuh 3 opened the door

"Hey guys whats up?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Nothing..." Numbuh 4 told him

"You look kinda mad" Numbuh 5 told him

"No I'm just dandy!" Numbuh 4 said plainly

"Oh Ok then..." Numbuh 5 told him

"So what are we doing today guys?" Numbuh 3 asked

"SPA day for us and Arcade day for the boys" Numbuh 5 told her

"YAY! SPA DAY!" Numbuh 3 yelled

"Hey dont they have the new Yipper Game?" Numbuh 4 asked

"Yup" Numbuh 1 told him

"SWEET LETS GO!" Numbuh 4 yelled

"Bye guys" Numbuh 5 told them all

"Bye Abby" Numbuh 1 said as he kissed her on the cheeck

-  
(With Lizzie)

"Hello How can I help you?" The guy at the front desk asked

"Hi I have a Reservation here" Lizzie told him

"Alrighty then Name Please?" He asked her

"Lizzie Devine" Lizzie told him

"Alright your room is 582" He told her as he handed her the key

"Thanks and would you be able to tell me what Room Number Nigel Uno is in?" Lizzie asked

"Ah yes the Uno Party of 5?" He asked

"Yes thats the one" Lizzie told him

"They have 2 rooms which are 200 and 300" The guy told her

"Would you know who's in what room? I'm sorta with them" Lizzie told the guy

"No But I would be happy to call and ask for you" The guy told her

"NO!...Thats ok Its a surprise Visit" Lizzie said with a Smirk

"Oh ok then I wouldent want to ruin the surprise" The guy told her

"You sure wouldent...Well Thanks" Lizzie said as she went up to her room 


	11. Phone calls Confessions and anger

Disclaimer: Yeah I dont own so please dont sue!

(With Numbuh's 1 2 and 4)

"So guys arent you glad to just have guy time?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Yeah its nice to finally relax" Numbuh 1 told his friend

"Yeah Girls make things so complicated or maybe its not girls maybe its Numbuh 2" Numbuh 4 told him

"What? How is your problems my fault?" Numbuh 2 said as he and his friends started playing the game

"Because...JUMP YIPPER!...I want to...LEFT NO RIGHT!...Tell Kuki I like her...GET IN THE CRUDDY PLANE!" Numbuh 4 yelled

"So Hows that My...COME ON FLY THROUGH THE RINGS!...Fault?" Numbuh 2 asked him

"Because everytime I try to tell her you...COME ON YIPPER KICK THAT GUYS BUTT!...Inturupt me and I cant tell her" Numbuh 4 told him

"Well if you wanna tell her...HEY NUMBUH 1 DONT HAVE YOUR YIPPER CUT MINE OFF! ...Then Tell Numbuh 3 its obvious she likes you" Numbuh 2 told him

"SORRY NUMBUH 2 YOU MAY BE KING OF THE SKY BUT I'M KING OF YIPPER RACING!" Numbuh 1 yelled

"Fine ya know what? I think I will go and tell her right now!...AND I WIN! FISRT PLACE OH YEAH!" Numbuh 4 told his friends as he left

"So just us?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 1

"Yeah Just gimmie a Sec I'm gonna get a soda and Numbuh 2 dont you think you should call Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 1 asked

"OH CRUD I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Numbuh 2 yelled as he ran to a quiet place -  
(With Numbuh 3 and 5)

"Isnt this Nice Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked her friend

"Yeah it is..." Numbuh 5 told her friend

"Whats Wrong?" Numbuh 3 asked numbuh 5

"I'm worried about Numbuh1 and Losing him" Numbuh 5 told her

"Why?" Numbuh 3 asked

"What if he decides to go back with Lizzie and doesent want me anymore?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Thats NEVER gonna happen he likes you WAY to much dont let Lizzie ruin your life!" Numbuh 3 told her

"I guess your right" Numbuh 5 said

"Urm...Hey Girls" Numbuh 4 said as he walked in

"Numbuh 4? why are you in the steam room?" Numbuh 5 asked him

"Cause I gotta tell Kuki something now can I get a few minutes with her?" Numbuh 4 asked

"Sure Numbuh 5 is gonna go find Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 told him

"Alright see ya Numbuh 5" Numbuh 3 told her friend -  
(Back with Numbuh 2 and 1)

"So did you get in contact with your girlfriend?" Numbuh 1 asked his friend

"No she's not answering her phone at the moonbase shes ALWAYS at the moonbase" Numbuh 2 told him

"Cellphone?" Numbuh 1 asked his friend

"She doesent have one" Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 1

"Oh well I'm sure she'll call you" Numbuh 1 told him

"Yeah I guess...Urm Numbuh 1 do you see what I see?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 1

"Some kids Stealing Quarters?" Numbuh 1 asked

"No Look behind you" Numbuh 2 told him as Numbuh 1 looked around

"Hiya Nigie Hi Hoagie" Lizzie said smiling at them

"Hi Lizzie" Numbuh 2 said being really annoyed

"Yeah Hi Lizzie..." Numbuh 1 said equally annoyed

"Isnt it odd were both here on Vacation?" Lizzie asked

"Not really we came here to get away from you attacking my girlfriend" Numbuh 1 told her

"Yeah and I HIGHLY doubt its a coincidence your here" Numbuh 2 told her

"Hehehehehehehe you guys are sooooooooooooooooooooo silly" Lizzie told them

"And your soooooooooooo annoying" Numbuh 2 muttered

"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked him

"Nothing" Numbuh 2 said

"Thats what I thought you said now Nigie can I talk to you alone?" Lizzie asked him

"Sure I guess but make it quick I have other things to do" Numbuh 1 told her

"I'm gonna grab some food see ya numbuh 1" Numbuh 2 told him

"Yeah see ya" Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 2 left

"So anyways Nigie I was thinking wouldent it be soooooooo great if you and I got back together and you dumped Abby?" Lizzie asked

"Not happening" Numbuh 1 told her

"I mean come on I know when you said you wanted to break up you REALLY dident mean it!" Lizzie told him

"Yes I did" Numbuh 1 told her

"Well Urm...Is there hope for us getting back together?" Lizzie asked

"No" Numbuh 1 replied

"Married?" Lizzie asked

"Dont count on it" Numbuh 1 told her as Lizzie saw Numbuh 5 walk in the door

"Well I guess you made up your mind and your sure?" Lizzie asked knowing Abby was approaching

"Yes I'm positive" Numbuh 1 told her

"Alright then if your sure" Lizzie said as she kissed him on the lips

"Numbuh 1 what are you doing?" Numbuh 5 asked him

"Oh Urm well...Lizzie...YOU SET ME UP!" Numbuh 1 yelled at Lizzie

"I dont know what your talking about you invited me here remember?" Lizzie asked

"Numbuh 5 I can explain" Numbuh 1 told her

"Dont Bother Numbuh 1 were over" Numbuh 5 told him as she walked away

"Well see ya Nigie I'm here all week" Lizzie said as she walked away -  
(With Numbuh 2 on the phone)

"Hello? Numbuh 362 this is Numbuh 2" Numbuh 2 said on the phone

"Hey Numbuh 2 whats up?" Numbuh 362 asked

"Do you know where Numbuh 86 is? she's not answering her phone" Numbuh 2 told her

"Nope sorry the last time I talked to her was 2 hours ago she took a pod and said she had somewhere to go" Numbuh 362 said

"Any idea where?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Nope sorry" Numbuh 362 said

"Thats ok tell her to call me when she gets back?" Numbuh 2 asked

"I will" Numbuh 362 said

"Well Bye" Numbuh 2 told her

"Bye Numbuh 2" Numbuh 362 said 


End file.
